headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek (2009)
| running time = 127 min. (2 hrs. 6 min.) | country = USA | language = English | budget = $140,000,000 (estimated) Star Trek; IMDB; Box Office | gross revenue = $385,494,555 (worldwide) Star Trek; Box Office Mojo | preceded by = Star Trek: Nemesis | followed by = Star Trek: Into Darkness }} Star Trek is an American science fiction film directed by J.J. Abrams. It was produced by Paramount Pictures, Spyglass Entertainment and Abrams' production company, Bad Robot. It was released theatrically in the United States on May 8th, 2009. Star Trek is the eleventh film in the evergoing Star Trek feature film franchise and the only one to go by the name of simply Star Trek. Though marketed as a re-imagining or remake, the setting of Star Trek actually takes place in an alternate timeline from that of the remainder of the franchise. The common element between the two timelines is the character of Spock, played one final time by actor Leonard Nimoy, who travels into his own past in pursuit of a Romulan vessel intent on avenging itself for transgressions that took place in the future. All of the original characters from the first Star Trek television series are re-introduced in this alternate timeline with the focus centering on that of young James T. Kirk and his rise from cadet to captain of the [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701|USS Enterprise]]. This iteration of James Kirk is played by actor Chris Pine, while the younger Spock is played by Zachary Quinto. New Zealander Karl Urban takes on the role of Doctor Leonard McCoy while British actor Simon Pegg assumes the part of engineer Montgomery Scott. The role of Ensign Sulu is played by Harold & Kumar star John Cho and Avatar 's Zoë Saldana takes on the part of Communications Officer Nyota Uhura. Finishing out the main cast is Anton Yelchin as Pavel Chekov. Supporting characters include Bruce Greenwood as Captain Christopher Pike and Ben Cross as Spock's father, Sarek. On March 30th, 2009, more than three months before the release of Star Trek, Paramount Pictures announced that a sequel film would be produced with a tentative release date of Summer, 2012. Plot In 2233, the Federation starship USS Kelvin is investigating a "lightning storm" in space. The Romulan ship Narada emerges from the singularity and attacks the Kelvin. Narada's first officer, Ayel (Clifton Collins Jr.), demands that Captain Robau (Faran Tahir) come aboard to discuss a cease fire. Narada's commander Nero (Eric Bana) kills Robau before resuming the assault on the Kelvin. George Kirk (Chris Hemsworth) orders the ship's personnel evacuated via shuttlecraft, including his pregnant wife, Winona (Jennifer Morrison). Kirk sacrifices himself by steering the Kelvin on a collision course. Winona and George agree to name their newborn son Jim moments before the collision. Several years later, Spock (Jacob Kogan), growing up on the planet Vulcan, is discriminated against for being half-human. As an adult (Zachary Quinto), he decides to join Starfleet. On Earth, James Kirk (Chris Pine) has become a reckless but intelligent young man. After a bar fight involving Uhura (Zoe Saldana), Kirk meets Captain Christopher Pike (Bruce Greenwood), who challenges him to emulate his father's heroism and join Starfleet. Three years later, Spock accuses Kirk of cheating during the Kobayashi Maru simulation. The disciplinary hearing is interrupted when Starfleet receives a distress signal from Vulcan. With the primary fleet out of range, cadets are mobilized to crew awaiting ships in orbit. Leonard McCoy (Karl Urban) and Kirk board Pike's command, Enterprise. Realizing that the lightning storm observed by Vulcan is similar to the one on the day of his birth, Kirk convinces Pike to stop and evade a trap. The Enterprise arrives at Vulcan to find the rest of the fleet destroyed and the Narada drilling into Vulcan's core. After the Enterprise is attacked by the Narada, Pike surrenders, giving Spock command of the ship and promoting Kirk to first officer. Kirk and Hikaru Sulu (John Cho) perform a space jump1213 onto the drilling platform, disabling it. However, it has drilled deep enough for Nero to launch "red matter" into the core, creating an artificial black hole. Most of Vulcan's population is killed as the black hole consumes the planet, including Spock's mother (Winona Ryder). Nero tortures Pike to gain access to Earth's perimeter defenses. Kirk is marooned on Delta Vega for mutiny after arguing against Spock's orders. Kirk encounters Ambassador Spock (Leonard Nimoy), who explains that he and Nero are from the future; 129 years in the future, the galaxy is threatened by a volatile supernova. Spock intended to use red matter to create a black hole to stop it, but the supernova's nebula destroyed the planet Romulus before he could act. Nero attacked Spock's vessel with Narada, and both were caught in the event horizon of the black hole, sending them back in time. Nero captured Spock and stranded him on Delta Vega to watch Vulcan's destruction. Spock and Kirk walk to a nearby Starfleet outpost where they meet Montgomery Scott (Simon Pegg), who beams onto the Enterprise with Kirk. Following Ambassador Spock's advice, Kirk confronts Spock and forces him to acknowledge that Spock is emotionally compromised and give command to Kirk. Kirk and Spock beam aboard the Narada; Kirk rescues Pike while Spock uses Ambassador Spock's ship to destroy the drill. Spock leads the Narada away from Earth and the Enterprise arrives and beams Kirk, Pike, and Spock away. Spock's ship and the Narada collide, igniting the red matter and creating a black hole that destroys the Narada and almost claims the Enterprise. On Earth, Kirk is promoted to the rank of captain and given command of the Enterprise while Captain Pike is promoted to rear admiral. Spock encounters his older self in a hangar; Ambassador Spock has selected a planet to colonize for the surviving Vulcans. He dissuades his younger self from resigning from Starfleet to help his species, encouraging him to do what feels right, instead of what is logical. Spock remains in Starfleet and becomes first officer under Kirk's command. The flim ends with the Enterprise going to warp as Ambassador Spock narrates the "where no man has gone before" monologue. Cast Notes & Trivia * Production on Star Trek began on November 11th, 2007 and concluded on March 27th, 2008. * The two-disc special edition DVD of Star Trek as well as the 3-disc Blu-ray edition were released by Paramount Home Entertainment on November 16th, 2009. The single-disc edition DVD was released on November 17th, 2009. References to the original Star Trek There are several references to the original Star Trek franchise peppered throughout the film courtesy of screenwriters Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman. * The icy world of Delta-Vega is named after Delta Vega, a planet featured in the second pilot episode of the original Star Trek entitled "Where No Man Has Gone Before". * Inside Scotty's research outpost on Delta-Vega, the distinctive trilling sounds of a tribble can be heard. A tribble can also be seen amongst the mileiu of his work station. * Scotty makes reference to a failed transporter experiment involving "Admiral Archer's prized beagle". This is a reference to Captain Jonathan Archer, the main character on Star Trek: Enterprise. Captain Archer owned a pet beagle named Porthos. * The Kobayashi Maru cadet training exercise was first seen in the 1982 film Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. The film makes reference to Kirk's unethical solution towards besting the program's "No win scenario", which is demonstrated more fully in Star Trek. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * See also External Links * * * Star Trek at Wikipedia * Star Trek at Memory Alpha * Star Trek at Memory Beta * Star Trek at Metracritic * Star Trek Official Website * Star Trek at Box Office Mojo * Star Trek at Rotten Tomatoes * Star Trek at the Sci-Fi Movie Page References ---- Category:2009/Films Category:May, 2009/Films Category:Remakes Category:Bad Robot Productions Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Spyglass Entertainment Category:Zachary Quinto Category:Bruce Greenwood Category:Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom